The Prediction War
The Prediction War was a grand battle between the former owner of Wine Cellar, Skatfish, against the edgy British rebel, CrackFoxJunior. Predictions On insert day, CrackFoxJunior made the following 20 predictions for the upcoming mature sophisticated adult's game, DanganRonpa V3: * Aikido girl (Tenko Chabashira) is 1st case victim * Nursery teacher (Maki Harukawa) is 1st killer * Magician girl (Himiko Yumeno) is 2nd victim * Tennis player (Ryoma Hoshi) is 2nd case killer * Gimp mask (Korekiyo Shinguji) is 3rd case victim * Maid (Kirumi Tojo) is 3rd case killer * Buff guy (Gonta Gokuhara) IS GOING TO FUCKING DIE IN CASE 4 JIFFY YOU FUCKING WEEB. * Astronaut (Kaito Momota) is 5th case victim * Supreme (Kokichi Ouma) ruler is 5th case killer * Piano girl (Kaede Akamatsu) is unknowingly a killer * Executed with a fucking piano * Green hair (Rantaro Amami) is ultimate prison warden * Green-haired guy (Rantaro Amami) also survives * Goggles girl (Miu Iruma) survives * Mechoto (Keebo) survives * Detective (Shuichi Saihara) is playable in penultimate and/or final case (probably after piano is kill) * (also survives) * Bra girl (Angie Yonaga) survives * Most seemingly generic and boring character is the mastermind (Sayaka with glasses girl Shirogane NOWAYNOWAYNOWAYNOWAYNOWAY) * Reason for the above being: She can cosplay different personas/characters similar to Junko. Switching sprites to those of other characters (including dead ones for teh lulz) The terms of the war were simple: At least 6/20 of Crack's predictions must be correct. Forfeits Team Crack's Victory * Skat transfers Wine Cellar ownership to Crack. * Skat has to watch 3 hours of wrestling matches and related footage as chosen by Crack and Joseph. * Jiffy has to call the Layton games by the European titles. * Skat has to change his last name on Facebook to ‘Furst’ for 6 months. * Jiffy gets banned. * Skat gets put in worse opinions club * Jiffy and Skat acknowledge that Crack is Wright all the time. * Michael gets audit log permissions Team Skat's Victory * Crack renounces the title of Mastermind, memestermeme, and other related titles to Skat. * Crack’s reputation as being “Wright all the time” comes to an end. * Crack has to watch 10 episodes of JoJo. * Crack has to call the Layton games by the American titles. * Crack has to change his last name on Facebook to ‘Wrong’ for 6 months. * Jiffy gets banned * Crack gets put in “always wrong” club * Paradox gets audit log permissions The Teams As a result of the outbreak of war, the server was split into two teams. Team Crack * Crack (Mastermind) * Ida (Waifu) * Joseph (List creator) * Shred (Game Dev) * Margee (Goatmom) * CatDonkey (169Tom) * Zhar (Sex ed Teacher) * Michael (Shitposter) * TD (Anime Tiddy Expert) * Sailor (Lead Writer) * Coaster (Freelance Police) * Dazzap (traitor) * Kiki (Political advisor) * Classic (Protagonist) * ArrowDusk (The Sraith) * DrDigertz (Unofficial) Team Skat * Skat (TRUE God) * JOCK MAN (Coach) * Burner (Bringer of Luck) * Victiny (Pokémon Master) * Reecer (Banter man) * Shymain (Shymain) * Naa (The Rock) * Nakateconroy (Other Scott) * Fuuka Fan (The Muscle) * Paradank (Some guy idk) Aftermath Crack lost a prediction by his dumb wording but he still won the war by like an after-credit scene and now he rules over Wine Cellar like Hitler. Category:Wars